Essais et Jalousie
by ludamiel
Summary: Crisis Core. Yaoi, lemons. Deux amis qui s'affrontent et vivent. Comme ils peuvent. OS qui se suivent, plus ou moins.
1. I : Jalousie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste un moment.

Ben voilà, j'avais commencé cette fic' puis il s'avère que j'ai perdu le texte de base, avec ma clé USB donc j'ai supprimé la fiction en question.

Je l'ai reprise en sautant le premier chapitre que j'ai tenté de résumer ici, je n'avais pas le courage de le refaire... ^^'

Bon, soyons clair, c'est juste une histoire qui me permet d'écrire des lemons... =D Pas très porté psycho... On s'amuse comme on peut...

Bref, comme d'hab', ceux qui me lisent et remarquent des fautes, qu'ils m'en fassent part...

* * *

**Chapitre I : Jalousie.**

Il l'avait cherché toute la journée, fouillait toutes ses cachettes, sans le trouver. _Normal, il a tout fait pour m'éviter…_ Mais il s'en fichait quelque peu, il savait comment le faire tomber…

O°O°O°O°O°

Toute une journée a évité Angeal, il avait découvert un nouvel endroit pour être tranquille. Il savait bien que l'autre connaissait toutes les autres cachettes du roux. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais dérangeait, avant. Il rentra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. Il soupira, il avait faim, n'ayant pas mangé de la journée. _Quel idiot, je peux être…_ Son comportement avait été puérile, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il retira ses bottes, de même que ses gants rouges. Il s'assit sur le lit, non plutôt s'étala sur son lit. Vraiment, c'était épuisant, d'éviter une personne toute une journée. Sachant qu'il devra recommencer le lendemain… Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, pas encore… Il s'était fait Zack Fair, sans aucun scrupule ! Il était au courant, non, que leurs deux chambres étaient adjacentes et que l'insonorisation des bâtiments des SOLDIER était nulle. Rien, on entendait tout, absolument tout… Et il avait laissé rentrer le petit brun, en avait profité pour le sauter et… _Stoooooop ! Depuis quand je suis aussi vulgaire, moi ?_ Il ne pardonnait pas à Angeal. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Son ventre criait famine, il se leva à contrecœur, alla à l'armoire où il planquait des rations, s'en prit quelques unes. _Allez, une douche et c'est fini._

Il avait laissé la chambre dans le noir et c'était toujours dans l'obscurité qu'il entra dans la salle d'eau de sa chambre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, commença à se déshabiller. Soudain, il s'arrêta net, encore vêtu de son col roulé et de son pantalon. Il y avait quelqu'un. _Angeal…_ C'était le seul qu'il ne découvrait pas tout de suite, habitué à sa présence.

« Angeal. »

Sa main chercha l'interrupteur et la lumière les aveugla tout les deux.

« Salut. Comment ça…

_ Sors. D'ici. Tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il au brun, lui désignant la porte derrière lui.

_ Pour ça, il faudrait que tu te pousses… Commença l'autre, taquin. »

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et libéra le chemin. Angeal lui attrapa le bras, le ramenant vers lui. Genesis (eh oui, qui voulait vous que ce soit d'autre ?) se dégagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ou plutôt, non. Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, ni te voir. Continua-t-il précipitamment en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Sors d'ici, Angeal.

_ Non. Tu t'es fait une joie de m'éviter toute la journée, tu crois que je vais partir sans t'avoir parler ?

_ De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? Il n'y a aucun problème, retournes dans ta chambre et à demain. Répondit Genesis, sèchement.

_ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai seulement eu l'honneur de te croiser dans le bureau de Sephiroth, où tu n'as même pas daigné me saluer ?

_ Angeal. Sors. Répéta une fois de plus le roux.

_ Quel est le problème ? Le même que Seph ? Dans ce cas je m'excuse d'avoir perturbé ta nuit et…

_ Sors ! Maintenant. S'énerva son interlocuteur. »

Il se sentait prêt de lui lancer tout dans la figure, mais il savait aussi qu'il en était ridicule, qu'il deviendrait pathétique à souhait. Et ça, il ne voulait pas que le brun ne le sache.

Angeal aussi, sentait que son vis-à-vis n'allait pas tarder à exploser. C'est pourquoi, il continua à le provoquer, restant volontairement dans cette petite salle de bain.

« Non, Genesis. Je ne partirai pas. Tu le sais, non ?

_ ...

_ Ecoute. Tu veux quoi d'autres que mes excuses ?

_ Mais je ne veux rien ! Ok ? Alors CASSE-TOI ! Cria Genesis, sentant qu'il allait vraiment craqué. »

Le silence tombe sur la pièce. Les yeux du brun se fixe dans ceux du roux. Ce dernier détourne la tête, tout à son énervement. Il ne sent pas le brun s'approcher, ne sent pas son souffle sur son cou, ses bras autour de sa taille… Ou plutôt, si ! Il les sent. Il sursaute son dos contre le torse de l'autre. Il essaie de se dégager, essaie… et rate.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Angeal, sors. Vraiment. Commença le roux, las.

_ Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là… Le taquina Angeal. Dis, ça te dirait pas de vider ton sac, que je comprenne le problème ? Sinon je croirai que c'est une scène de jalousie que tu nous fais là. Continua-t-il, ses lèvres dans son cou en souriant. »

Il embrassa la nuque qu'il avait devant lui, essayant de détendre son compagnon.

« Jaloux ? De qui ? Fair ? Tu m'as vu ? J'ai vraiment une tête à être jaloux ?

_ Une tête peut-être pas, mais le comportement, si. Tu m'as fui toute la journée, je te rappelle.

_ Je suis au courant, merci. Murmura-t-il, se parlant à lui même.

_ Vaut mieux, oui ! Rit le brun, desserrant légèrement sa proie. »

Proie qui se dégagea.

« Faut peut-être que je te rappelle ! Tu nous empêches de dormir, pas une excuse lorsque Sephiroth t'en fait la remarque ce matin. Rien ! En plus, vous avez vraiment du vous faire plaisir, vu le bordel que ça a foutu ! C'est bon, vous avez bien pris votre pied ? Il était comment au lit, Fair ? Tu t'es bien amusé, j'espère ! S'énerva Genesis.

_ Tu sais que tu deviens vulgaire quand tu t'énerves ? Lui demanda Angeal tout guilleret.

_ Elle t'emmerde ma colère, ok ?

_ Vraiment, vulgaire, va falloir arranger ça… Chuchota le brun en s'approchant. »

Continuant dans sa lancée, Genesis était vraiment en pétard, il aperçut à peine Angeal s'avancer. Il ne le remarqua vraiment que lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé entre la baignoire et le lavabo, le dos collé au mur. Les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, brutales, envahissantes, quémandant plus.

« Ar…rê…te. Réussit à prononcer Genesis.

_ Certainement pas. Vraiment trop mignon, lui sourit le brun, le plaquant toujours sur le mur. »

Il reprit possession des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, ses mains se baladaient sur le visage, glissaient dans le cou, les épaules, sous le col roulé. Elles étaient chaudes, le torse de Genesis, froid. Malgré le fait qu'il commençait indéniablement à se réchauffer, du bas vers le haut. Réticent aux caresses, le roux abandonnait, petit à petit, il n'arrivait plus tellement à réfléchir, ni penser. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ces mains, sur son corps. Son corps. Son corps…

« Arrêtes ! Se reprit–il en repoussant le brun. Tu t'envoies Fair et tu reviens quand ça te plait ? J'ai l'air de faire le trottoir et d'être affublé d'un string, haut moulant et mini short ?

_ Non, et il ne vaut mieux pas… Ce serait une horreur, Gen.

_ Te fous pas de moi, Angeal ! _Ce serait quelque chose que je ne supporterai pas._

_ Ok, ok… Allez, viens. »

Il prit son compagnon par la main et le traîna jusqu'à son lit, l'obligea à s'asseoir dessus tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise, en face de lui.

« Zack est venu pour Seph', pas pour moi.

_ Sephiroth ? Il est dans la chambre à côté et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit trompé de chambre. Fit le roux, ironique.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Ce que je veux dire, il voulait un essai, pour avoir Seph'.

_ Et la marmotte, elle plie le… »

Angeal le coupa en se levant et l'embrassant, doucement.

« Je peux terminer sans que tu ne m'interrompes ? Fit-il, à deux centimètres du visage du roux. On va parler crûment. Zack veut se faire Seph', il m'a demandé un essai, pour savoir comment faire.

_ Parce qu'il a besoin d'un dessin, en plus ? Répondit le roux, mal à l'aise de la proximité du brun.

_ Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas.

_ Pourtant c'est le cas. Et puis, il était obligé de venir vers toi ? Je suppose que des SOLDIERs prêts à l'emballer, y en a plein. T'es son mentor et maître, ok, mais peut-être pas en tout, non plus… Bougonna-t-il. »

Il savait qu'il avait perdu, Angeal aussi savait. Mais il luttait pour la forme, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à une scène de jalousie qui…

« N'a pas lieu d'être.

_ Pardon ?

_ Gen… Murmura son vis-à-vis, lui prenant de nouveau les lèvres. J'ai merdé, p'tetre un peu, mais pas la peine de nous faire une scène de ménage… Continua-t-il en l'allongeant sur le lit. N'y pense plus, pense à nous, seulement à nous. Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

Le roux retint un frisson de plaisir. _Surtout ne pas se laisser faire. Ne pas se laisser faire. Ne pas se…_ Sa volonté éclata en morceau lorsque la bouche du brun descendit sur son cou, écartant le col roulé, ses mains qui soulevaient celui-ci, remontant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à terre. Avides, gourmandes, repentantes, les lèvres continuèrent leur chemin vers le bas, oubliant volontairement les mamelons durcis. Genesis se mordait les lèvres, retenait des gémissements. Il ne sentait plus rien, un fond de réprimande au cœur, recouvert par les vagues de bien-être qui accouraient. Il se tendit, les mains du brun caressant ses cuisses à travers le pantalon. Il avait abandonné, depuis le début, il le savait mais… La ceinture tomba, le pantalon la rejoint rapidement.

Angeal contempla rapidement son œuvre. Le roux en sous-vêtement était beau, surtout quand il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. La luxure, entière. _Il sera encore plus beau sans ça…_ Il fit passer ce qu'il restait de tissus le long des cuisses, agrémentant son parcours de morsures sur la peau fine.

Tremblant, Genesis avait pris son poignet comme sourdine. Un mince filet rouge coula le long du bras blanc, finit sur le coude, les gouttes tombèrent sur les draps. Il ne répondait plus de rien. La douleur dans son poignet, les gémissements réprimés, les caresses sur son sexe, les lèvres sur son torse, il n'y avait que ça qui existait : Angeal en fragments. Entier lorsqu'il fut collé à lui. Son bras tomba sur les draps, ses lèvres furent prises violemment. Le souffle court, les deux hommes mélangeaient langue et salive, morsures et caresses.

Pendant trois bonnes minutes, plus personne ne réfléchissait.

Ils écoutaient attentivement le corps de l'autre, répondant à moitié aux attentes pour être dépendant l'un de l'autre. Une caresse furtive le long du flanc, des lanières qui s'enlevaient, des fermetures qui s'ouvraient, une caresse appuyée, une main sur un torse, une bouche sur un lobe d'oreille, des habits tombants sur le sol.

Ensuite, un membre dur, au bord de l'extase, trouva son repère, au bas du dos de l'un. Il le pénétra sans ménagement, faisant remettre le poignet blessé en sourdine devant la bouche du pénétré. Les larmes aux yeux, les dents fermement accrochés à sa peau, le sang s'écoulant, Genesis bougea son bassin, impatient de sentir la douleur partir. Les jambes relevées sur ses épaules, son aine contre les fesses, Angeal redressa le roux, le contorsionnant. Il libéra son bras des dents blanches, le soutint dans cette position et calqua ses mouvements sur ceux entamés par le roux. Il y eut un cri, étouffé par une morsure, cette fois-ci, sur l'épaule du brun, ravageant cette dernière d'entailles. Relâchant la peau pour souffler, la reprenant plus violemment. Angeal n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il finit par imiter son vis-à-vis, plus doucement, mordillant à la nuque, se baissant jusqu'à la chair rose de la poitrine, remontant.

Le rythme accélérait, toujours, jusqu'à la jouissance. Le brun se libéra à l'intérieur, relâchant le roux qui retomba sur les draps. Il finit de s'occuper de lui, en donnant de puissants coups de butoir, presque douloureux. A peine cinq avant que le roux n'éjacule sur son ventre. La respiration saccadée, tremblant, les deux amants se regardèrent, le regard encore voilé de plaisir. Se calmant, Angeal entreprit de nettoyer le ventre de l'autre avec une serviette et lécha voluptueusement le sang presque sec de son bras. Puis, il prit son vis-à-vis dans ses bras, torse contre dos, effectuant des cercles concentriques sur sa poitrine. Genesis se laissa faire, attendait le retour de son énervement et son amertume. Encore une fois, ils avaient 'réglé' le problème sur le lit.

« Rien ne te vaut, Gen. Rien.

_ Ca ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec Zack.

_ Tu veux reprendre la discussion, maintenant que t'es calmé ?

_ …

_ J'prends ça pour un oui, te connaissant… T'imagine bien que sa réputation serait brisée s'il avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et sans vouloir te vexer, je connais Sephiroth, dans le lit.

_ T'enfonces pas, baka. Lui répondit un peu endormi le roux. »

Angeal sourit, tandis que l'autre se blottissait contre lui. Il l'observa, les mèches devant les yeux, la respiration qui ralentissait pour finir régulière et apaisée. Il dégagea le visage, se penchant à l'oreille pour chuchoter les trois mots magiques, véridiques, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit à l'autre en face et réveillé. Officiellement, ils n'étaient pas en couple. Officieusement, ils croyaient que l'autre ne le prenait que pour un « sex friend ». Mais les lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sur le visage endormi après la déclaration fit douter Angeal des sentiments du roux. Tout à ses réflexions, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et s'endormit.

* * *

Reviews ? =P


	2. II : Souvenirs

**Disclaimer : **SE.

Nouveau chapitre !

Pas du tout ce que je voulais, mais on fera avec... ^^

Toujours, si vous voyez des fautes (horribles ou non...) faites m'en part, s'iou plait.

Euh, bonne lecture ? o.O

* * *

**II : Souvenirs.**

_Un nouveau jour se lève sur la planète France. Woooooow, pourquoi t'as ça dans la tête… Bref, reprenons, faut que je me lève et il faut aussi que je réveille celui-ci…_

Angeal regarda Genesis qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il le contempla encore une fois. Le soleil jouait avec les cheveux, lui donnant des reflets dorés. Son visage blotti contre son torse, ses mains l'enserrant, Genesis était tout simplement adorable. Le brun sourit à la soirée d'hier, il passa doucement la main sur la joue de son compagnon, mêla ses doigts aux cheveux, retraça le cou fin, les épaules. Il finit par l'embrasser, doucement. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux, encore embués de sommeil, répondit à ces lèvres qui pressaient les siennes. Il se redressa, s'éveillant totalement.

« Il est quelle heure ?

_ Une heure totalement indécente et à cause de laquelle notre très cher Sephiroth va nous engueuler d'être à la bourre… Heure indécente, tout autant que la vision que tu m'offres... »

Angeal se glissa contre le roux, reprenant ses lèvres, le fit tomber sur le lit.

« …Geal ! Tu viens de le dire, on est à la bourre…

_ Et alors ? Tant pis, puis je suis déjà excité, pas ma faute… »

Il ne reçut qu'un coup dans l'épaule comme réponse, et une fuite justifiée du roux. Il le regarda aller prendre une douche et s'habiller lorsqu'il revint.

« Vraiment indécent de me tenter comme ça… Murmura-t-il.

_ A la place de dire n'importe quoi, dépêche-toi, je ne te soutiendrai pas face au Général…

_ Pff… »

Et il daigna se lever.

O°O°O°O°O°O°

« Angeal, tu…

_ Oui, oui, je suis au courant, j'suis à la bourre pour la super réunion de ce matin où on va encore se faire… Pardon, où on va apprendre tout plein de trucs intéressants… Répondit le brun au tac au tac. »

L'enthousiasme flagrant de son mentor ne put que faire rire le plus jeune.

« Qu'est tu fais là, toi ? On t'a mandé aussi ?

_ Ouaip, m'sieur ! Rit-il.

_ Ben, c'est pas tout plein de trucs intéressants, mais très intéressants…

_ Tu le rabaisses, là.

_ C'est pas lui que je rabaisse, quoi que… Tu sais viser les toilettes quand tu…

_ Angeal ! S'écria exaspéré Genesis. Si on y allait, finit-il par demander. »

C'est sur ces entrefaites que la petite troupe se mit en route. Sephiroth échangeait deux trois mots avec Genesis tandis que mentor et protégé se racontaient les derniers potins des SOLDIERs. Ils finirent par arriver à une salle de réunion où se trouvaient les plus grands, dont Heidegger, Ashton Shinra et son fils, et d'autres plus petits, comme d'autres Premiers Classes présents.

« Vous êtes en retard.

_ Excusez-nous. Répondit le Général.

_ Salut ! Lança Zack. »

Angeal retint un rire, Genesis soupira, Sephiroth ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de s'asseoir autour de la table.

Comme prévu, le discours de Shinra père, répété par Heidegger en écho ridicule, était d'un inintéressant absolu.

Angeal faillit même se rendormir. Il somnolait depuis un moment lorsque le roux à côté de lui taquina son mollet avec son pied. Il reprit ses esprits instantanément, manquant de se faire fusiller par son ami argenté qui avait suivi la scène.

Près de trois heures passèrent, où, finalement, même les plus lèche-bottes, n'écoutaient plus. Lorsque le Président se leva, c'est avec un plaisir sans nom que le reste de l'assemblée sortit.

O°O°O°O°O°

« J'm'attendais à pire. Dit Zack, la bouche pleine.

_ Normal, y a pire…

_ Comme ?

_ Rester une journée entière à l'écouter. »

Angeal et Zack étaient entrain de manger, faisant une pause dans leur entrainement. Genesis s'était volatilisé, les laissant seul, Sephiroth avait certainement rejoint la paperasse qui l'attendait.

« Hum. Merci pour la dernière fois.

_ Pas de quoi. Tu comptes t'y mettre quand, pour savoir quand est-ce que je change de chambre.

_ 'Sais pas. 'Ose pas. Continua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

_ Attends ! Tu te fous de moi, non ? J'ai failli me… Non, rien. J'ai rien dis… »

Zack le regarda, comme s'il était devenu fou.

Angeal rit tout seul de ses pensées. Il avait failli lui raconter la jalousie de son rouquin, mais c'était abstenu en repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Finalement, s'il pouvait recommencer…

« Excuse-moi. De vieux souvenirs… _De la veille…_

_ 'Kay. Mais vaut mieux que j'y aille comment ? J'paris que je suis qu'un gosse, un gamin, un misérable ver de terre à ses yeux. J'vise un peu haut, quand même…

_ On parle de Seph', là. Si tu t'y prends bien, y a pas de raison pour que ça loupe. Au pire, t'y vas au culot. Tu connais, non ?

_Légèrement, oui… Se moqua Zack. »

La discussion varia sur les petites choses du quotidien, pour retomber sur la soirée : Sepiroth, repartir sur les dernières histoires de cœur de Reno ou Elena, les dernières conneries de Zack. Ils reprirent l'entrainement dans la bonne humeur.

L'après-midi déjà bien passée, Angeal alla à la recherche de son roux préféré. Il salua quelques uns/unes au passage, laissait traîner ses oreilles pour de futurs sujets de conversations avec son élève, non, Angeal Hewley et Zack Fair n'étaient pas des commères, de vulgaires petites commères de quartier, mais les plus grandes des SOLDIERs. En plus, personne ne le savait. Sauf s'il l'on venait chercher des noises de trop près… Là, toute leur vie défilait en paroles chuchotées aux creux de l'oreille, leur plus grande honte, leur pire cauchemar, tout. Fallait bien réussir à se faire respecter autrement que par les armes, non ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Passer la fin de l'après-midi et le reste de la soirée avec celui que l'on adule,_ 'fin peut-être pas autant, quand même…_ Bref. Il n'en restait pas moins que le brun était tout sourire, même s'il savait qu'il avait énervé son compagnon avec toutes sortes de conneries. Il était pire que Zack, quand il voulait. Il avait alterné petites et grandes conneries, obligeant le roux à s'énerver, à se rapprocher. Le brun lui tendait des perches énormes, qu'il ramassait, conscient ou non, mais Genesis tombait toujours dans les pièges idiots de son compagnon. Si on prenait l'exemple du réfectoire où pour une fois ils avaient mangé seuls dans leur coin, sans Seph', sans Zack, sans quelconque autres jeunes recrues, tout beau, tout sourire, juste tout les deux... Dans une salle remplie de monde. Ca foutait le décor aux chandelles à l'eau... Si on prenait cet exemple, disais-je, on pouvait apercevoir, les pieds qui se cherchaient, ou une serviette inopinément tombée par l'un, ramassée par l'autre, les lèvres se frôlant, discrètement.

Et maintenant qu'il était allongé dans son lit, Angeal se sentait comme un vulgaire ado qui vient de passer son premier rendez-vous. _Complètement idiot... Je me transforme en une de ces gamines en chaleur qui rêve de princes charmants. Et Dieu sait si Genesis est tout sauf un Prince charmant. Ou alors, très colérique et susceptible à souhait, encore plus plus sexy avec la bouche ouverte, le regard qui hésite entre haine ou lassitude, et la vulgarité qu'il cache à longueur de journée, ou alors qu'il n'a vraiment que quand il s'énerve, vraiment encore plus tentant que d'habitude... _

Grand sourire aux lèvres après ces pensées plus ou moins licencieuses quand on sait que la « colère » génésienne se finissait en rencontre sur le lit. Il éclata d'un grand rire et se leva, à la recherche d'une occupation comme une autre... Les idées ne manquaient pas, mais il lui manquait son compagnon de jeu préféré pour les conneries en tout genre, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas dérangé son élève en pleine préparation psychologique et recherche de plan diabolique pour faire tomber le Général Sephiroth en personne. Il se décida donc d'aller s'isoler dans l'une des nombreuses cachettes de son compagnon de nuit.

Lentement, à pas de loup, guettant les bruits des chambrées, de la Nuit elle-même, Angeal Hewley se glissa hors des dortoirs des SOLDIERs. La neige avait fini par tomber, elle recouvrait peu à peu la terre, transformant le béton en couverture de coton. Sa discrétion tomba à l'eau, les semelles faisaient crisser le nouveau matelas blanc. Il sourit, nostalgique. Les images, les souvenirs, en ces temps de neige lui revenaient, défilaient avec une lenteur exaspérantes dans son esprit. Il rejoint un des multiples arbres qui faisaient office de planque au roux, s'assit sur l'embranchement de deux branches (non, sans déconner... -.-'), se laissa aller sur le tronc et reprit le fil de ces périodes, fastes et peu nombreuses.

Lui en bonhomme de neige, attendant patiemment que ses deux amis daignent sortirent du bâtiment. _Pire que des femmes..._

Lorsque la frustration, la peur, la haine éclataient, les cris échangés qui se finissaient en bataille de boules de neige. Inquiétude envolée, rires revenus.

Faim, blessures, douleur, peine. La neige avait était témoin du pire... Mais aussi du meilleur.

Nuit sous igloo improvisé... Nuit froide vite réchauffée...

_**Flashback :** _ 'Tain, on s'les gèle !_

__ Angeal. S'il te plait, évite-nous tes commentaires charmants et très constructifs._

__ Sois pas blasé, Seph' !_

__ Et voilà que ça recommence... Franchement, est ce que je pourrais lire en paix ou c'est trop demandé ?_

__ Lire ? Mais bor***, comment tu fais pour lire alors que plus personne ne peut plus bouger la moindre phalange ? Tu tournes les pages avec un regard, p'tet ?_

__ Il y a des gens doués, d'autres non, Angeal. Je fais parti de la première et je dois t'avouer que tu fais parti de la deuxième._

__ Toujours aussi sympa avec tes potes, Gen'._

__ Parce qu'on est « potes » ?_

_Sephiroth soupira et tenta tant bien que mal à souffler sur les rares braises qui voulaient bien réchauffer un tant soit peu les trois hommes réunis autour. Neige et blizzard, un duo de choc..._

_Frissonnant pour la énième fois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder son vis-à-vis, qui venait une fois de plus de lui montrer son imbécillité. Etonnant mais vrai, le rouquin arrivait à manier les feuillets et semblait aussi réussir à lire, devinez, je vous le donne en mille... Loveless ! Doigts fins et blancs, poignet souple, le regard remonta plus vers le visage. Le rougeoiement des braises réussissaient à mettre des reflets dans sa chevelure rousse, se reflétaient aussi légèrement sur le visage, le colorant plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Geste agacé pour enlever la mèche de cheveux volant devant ses yeux._

__ Je vais me coucher. Enfin, essayer de ne pas finir en glaçon et tenir jusqu'à demain. Personne ne viendra, il n'y a que nous dans cette purée de pois, pas la peine de prendre de quart. Fit Sephiroth, soudainement las._

_Acquiescement distrait des deux autres. L'argenté se leva pour rejoindre un des trois abris sommaires qu'ils avaient réussis à bâtir. Juste un trou dans la neige, mais sans ce vent glacial. Genesis ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sien. Angeal frissonna de nouveau. Il resta dehors, seul. Puis vint se glisser à côté du corps du roux._

__ Qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

__ Chaleur humaine, chaleur pas chère, mon ami. Lui répliqua le brun._

__ Parce que ta main glacée sur mon torse, c'est réchauffant ?_

__ Pour moi, extrêmement, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

_La pénombre fut profitable au roux, dissimulant les rougeurs qui montaient à ses joues. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'espace ne lui permettait pas de s'éloigner de son compagnon._

__ Tu joues à quoi, Angeal ? Lui demanda-t-il agacé. Il y a encore une semaine et demie tu couchais avec notre voisin et maintenant tu viens te consoler dans mes bras ?_

__ Je ne peux même pas dormir en paix aux côtés d'un ami ?_

__ Si tu remontes tes mains, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement d'un homme qui veut « dormir »..._

__ Faut bien se dépenser avant, non ? Répondit le brun, taquin, soufflant sur les mèches rebelles du roux._

_Passées sous le ceinturon, le sous vêtement, caressant l'aine et se rapprochant imperceptiblement du sexe, les mains s'activaient, en douceur, lentement, toujours._

_Baiser papillons sur la nuque._

_Main sur le torse, main sur le membre._

_Mouvements légers, caresses volatiles._

_Trop, pour le roux qui venait à l'encontre de celles-ci, retenant sa frustration._

_Sourire dans le cou._

_Le dos du rouquin colla contre le torse du squatteur, souffle court._

_Oreille, mâchoire, joue, la bouche d'Angeal se plaisait à torturer son visage._

_Souffle court, tension, chaleur, désir._

_Pivotement, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. Immobiles._

_Un instant de flottement et ce fut le roux qui vint mettre ses lèvres sur celles du brun._

_Brun sur Roux, échange, violence et lenteur, paradoxe, temps suspendu._

_Bassin contre bassin, lente et sûre montée du désir, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir attendre._

_Souffle court, des deux, cette fois._

_Soupirs et gémissements, concert du plaisir._

_Mains tremblantes, habits dans la neige, rencontre du chaud et du froid._

_Jambes qui entourent un bassin, préparation rapide, pénétration._

_Front contre front, les respirations saccadées qui se mélangent, battements déraisonnés des cœurs._

_Va et vient, se retenir, attendre le point de non-retour de l'autre, accélération et explosion._

_Relâchement mutuel._

__ Désolé._

__ Tais-toi._

_Complicité rompue, nouvelle joie._

_Angeal rit et se décala, il tourna son vis-à-vis, reprenant la vieille position de torse contre dos, tête dans les cheveux du roux, mains croisées sur la poitrine, jambes emmêlées._

Un flocon lui atterrit sur le nez, le sortant de cette étrange nuit. Leur première fois, on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Les yeux brillants, il rit une nouvelle fois, seul dans cet arbre, seul dans la neige. Le froid s'insinuait sous ses vêtements, il n'y prêta même pas une attention minime. Une seule pensée résonnait dans sa tête : aller retrouver celui avec qui cette nuit glaciale était devenue une nuit d'été. Manquait que se faire réveiller par les rayons du soleil et non par un amas de poudre blanche balancée par un argenté très mécontent de leur retard.

_Gen'._

* * *

Reviews ?

=D


	3. III : Colère ?

**Disclaimer : **SE.

Un troisième chapitre de disponible.

Comme toujours, si vous voyer des fautes, merci de m'en avertir, je les corrigerai au plus vite ! ^^

_Réponses aux reviews : _

*** mimi-chibi : **merci ! Mais tu pourrais préciser quel passage ? Juste pour savoir si c'est que toi ou pour retoucher le texte. ^^

*** Heaven :** Quand tu veux tu postes des reviews ! Ne te prive surtout pas ! XD Ca me ferais plaisir de te voir suivre la fiction... Angeal/Genesis, un couple superbe... *bave* Merci pour celle-ci (de review).

**

* * *

**

**III : Colère ?**

« Seph' ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! C'est pas la mort c'que je te demande, si ? »

L'argenté ne leva même pas les yeux de ses papiers. Il écoutait depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant, Angeal lui débitait ses problèmes, non pas de 'cœur' a proprement dit, mais presque.

« Oy ! C'est au Général Sephiroth que je parle ! S'il voudrait bien ne serait-ce que lever les yeux de sa paperasse inutile et aidait un de ces meilleurs amis qui est dans la merde, ce serait une super preuve d'amitié et de soutient... »

Silence.

« OK, c'est juste le énième vent que je me prends ces jours-ci. Ecoute, c'est pas parce que t'as été promu Général blablabla que tu dois prendre la grosse tête, je suis dans la mouise, tu comprends ça ? Ou tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas ? Genesis ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis une semaine et demie. Pas quelques heures ou un jour, une semaine et demie ! Je fais quoi, moi là ? En plus, j'en peux plus, libido ou pas, même pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs, t'imagines ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire jouer mon grade envers les petits pour qu'ils se mettent à genoux etc. Bon, ok, je les jamais fait, je trouve ça horrible, mais même la simple idée d'aller dans un bar quelconque et draguer un autre type juste pour tirer un coup, ça me révulse. Puis...

_ Angeal. Tais-toi. »

Un silence de courte durée s'en suivit.

« Mais tu ne m'aides pas, là !

_ Et tu veux que je te dise quoi. S'énerva Sephiroth, d'un ton froid et sec. Parle avec lui et essaie de te réconcilier et de trouver la cause de cette énième discorde ? Mima l'argenté avec un ton ironique. Va voir ton élève adoré pour ça.

_ Mais Zack, il y connait rien.

_ Dans tous les cas, fous-moi la paix. Il est hors de question que tu repasses le pas de cette porte si c'est pour continuer à m'emmerder avec tes histoires ! Le ton froid du Général monta légèrement, visiblement à bout. »

D'un geste las, il leva le bras en désignant la sortie, regardant le brun droit dans les yeux, la deuxième main sur la garde de Masamune. Angeal déglutit et sortit doucement, injuriant Sephiroth d'être « un faux ami qui ne comprend pas la détresse des autres. »

Après la sortie en pompe du brun, Sephiroth poussa un long soupir de dépit. Ils ne changeraient vraiment jamais tout les deux. Genesis et Angeal. Drôle de couple, « qui n'en est pas un » dixit les deux concernés. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait plus supporter les jérémiades du brun dès que le roux décidait tout à coup de ne plus lui adresser la parole, et surtout, de lui interdire l'accès à sa chambre. Il devenait vraiment insupportable. Il avait déjà eu le droit à tous les souvenirs communs aux deux, puisqu'ils venaient tout deux de Banora. Ca avait déjà été assez long... Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il lui récite tous ses malheurs. C'était tout juste si le Général ne lui disait pas d'aller se faire foutre ! Se rasseyant, il se calma et resta un moment, les yeux rivés sur la pile de papiers qui ne semblait jamais diminuer.

« Yo ! Général ! Z'avez b'soin d'aide ou non ? Angeal fait semblant que tout va bien, mais il est à la limite de craquer. 'Fin, bon, c'est pas mes affaires, mais je me demandais si vous..

_ Non, merci. Pas besoin. »

Le jeune élève d'Angeal eut un rire.

« C'est l'hiver qui vous met tous dans cet état ? On dirait vraiment que vous allez me bouffer. _Pas que ça me dérangerait..._

_ Fair. Je te remercie de ta demande, mais je devrais m'en sortir.

_ Dans ce cas, donnez-moi quelque chose à faire. J'm'ennuie. On est en stand-by depuis bientôt deux semaines... »

Sephiroth daigna lever la tête pour regarder le brun. Les lèvres tirées en un sourire, les mèches qui volaient devant ses yeux, il devait avouer qu'il était quand même pas mal foutu. L'argenté soupira et réfléchit sérieusement au travail qu'il pourrait effectuer.

« OK. Une seule condition : te taire, tout le long de ta tâche, c'est clair ?

_ Oui, chef !

_ Les dossiers à ta droite, rangés par ordre alphabétique du demandeur. Au boulot. »

Zack sourit pour lui-même, se tourna sur sa droite, eut un mouvement de recul devant la grandeur de l'espace pris par les différents dossiers, mais il s'attela en silence à sa nouvelle tâche. Oui, oui, en **silence.**

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Et comment veux-tu que je lui parle ? Fichu Seph' ! Il est toujours accompagné d'un de ses hommes ou de ces espèces d'imbéciles qui nous servent de supérieurs hiérarchiques. Dès que je pointe le bout de mon nez, il m'ignore totalement... En parlant du loup._

Genesis apparut à l'angle du couloir où errait Angeal. Il était accompagné de Heidegger. Pas un regard du roux pourtant, Angeal savait qu'il savait qu'il était là. (XD) Le rire de Heidegger résonnait dans le couloir silencieux. L'envie de tuer ce bon portant avait furieusement pris possession de rares pensées du brun. Il s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à la paire, saluant le chef du département de l'ordre et du maintient de la paix. Sans un mot, il se positionna en face du roux, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'adressa à Heidegger maintenant son regard dans celui du roux.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser d'interrompre votre précieuse conversation, mais il faut absolument que je m'entretienne avec mon collègue.

_ Oh... Mais faites donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit aimablement l'obèse avant de laisser un rire gras sortir de sa bouche. »

_Il a le regard qui tue... Si c'était le cas, je crois que je serais déjà mort un certain nombre de fois... _Angeal empoigna le poignet du roux et l'entraîna dans une salle inutilisée. Ce simple contact lui avait manqué, juste pouvoir le tenir, toucher sa peau, il se sentait euphorique et le désir s'empara insidieusement en lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

« Pfiou. Ma tâche est finie, je peux parler non ? »

Etrangement, le silence s'était maintenu, jusqu'à maintenant. Sephiroth se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il lança un regard amusé au visage quémandeur de la jeune recrue, et se reprit rapidement.

Pendant quelques heures, la présence de Zack ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé, presque au contraire. Sa présence avait été agréable. Il avait senti les efforts fournis par le brun pour se taire, respectant un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant. Pour une fois... A plusieurs moments, il s'était laissé aller à le regarder et à avoir un sourire en voyant le jeune homme penché sur les dossiers, les examinant un à un, jurant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, replaçant ses cheveux, manipulant les fragiles feuillets avec ses grands doigts de bretteur.

C'est en le fixant droit dans les yeux que le Général lui répondit.

« Non. A moins que tu n'aies des choses très intéressantes à dire, ce qui m'étonnerait. Si du moins, l'amour d'Angeal pour les ragots a déteint sur toi.

_ Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce ne soit que de la déteinte, mais je l'ai, si. Bon, sinon, vous me laissez trouver un sujet intéressant ?

_ Et si tu ne cherchais pas, tout simplement ?

_ J'peux quand même rester ?

_ Si...

_ Me tais, promis ! Coupa le brun en souriant. »

S'attendant à une plaisanterie de la part du jeune homme, c'est avec méfiance que le Général le laissa dans son coin, sans plus faire attention à lui après quelques minutes. Étonnement, Zack sut se taire pour la deuxième fois, laissant l'argenté à ses papiers. Cependant, il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Attachés en queue de cheval, les longs cheveux restaient à leur place, libérant le visage du Général. Tout en long, les yeux couleur Mako se détachaient, tout en conservant la finesse de l'ensemble de la face. Si l'on prenait une vue d'ensemble, tout son corps était fin, ciselé de muscles, mais fin. C'est avec envie que ses yeux descendirent sur son torse, sur ses mains, ses doigts qui tenaient le stylo, même la plume qui frottait contre le papier suffisait à l'exciter. Il se leva, doucement, s'approcha du bureau. _Au culot, il a dit, le mentor..._ Pensa-t-il en se souvenant des paroles d'Angeal. Ses mains se posèrent sur la table, il sentit la surprise du Général, vit sa tête se relever et le fixer. Impassible. Aucune émotion ne perçait ce visage. Juste un ordre, un ordre venant de ce regard. Message tacite, message implicite : _Ne me touche pas. _Zack interrompit son geste, sa main vint se reposer doucement sur le plat du bureau. Un fauve blessé, c'est ce que le grand Sephiroth lui faisait penser, en ce moment précis. La tension ne dura que quelques secondes. Le brun recula, s'inclina et repartit, sans demander son reste.

_Au culot, hein ?_ Etait-ce possible qu'Angeal n'ait jamais compris son ami ? Ou est-ce ce dernier qui avait brutalement changé ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le professeur qui arrivait, il ne le sentit juste que quand il le bouscula.

« Fair ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de regarder devant vous ? Si vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à faire, accompagnez-moi, j'ai besoin d'un cob... D'un assistant. Se reprit le chef du département scientifique avec ce sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. »

Complètement hors temps, le brun se surpris à hocher la tête et à le suivre sans un mot.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout son être se tendait juste à cause de ce poignet dans sa main. Il entendit à peine la porte se refermer, tirant toujours derrière lui un Genesis passablement énervé. Celui-ci se laissait faire, mais dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, il se transforma en un bloc de pierre, arrêtant net Angeal dans sa marche. Le brun se retourna, le tenant toujours par le poignet. Les deux se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment . Tout était immobile, les respirations se faisaient à peine entendre. Une mouche (et oui, un p'tite mouche) finit par passer devant eux. Temps de flottement, surprise qui remplaça la colère dans les yeux turquoise injectés de Mako du roux. Son dos rencontra brutalement le mur, son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer son poing dans le visage du brun qui le surplombait. L'étreinte qui le maintenait se relâcha. Angeal recula, portant la main à sa bouche pour essuyer le filet de sang qui s'écoulait déjà. Lèvre fendue, il dut faire un pas en arrière. Ce coup agit comme un régulateur de ses pulsions, il ne relégua le désir qu'en deuxième position, mettant en premier celui d'écouter son vis-à-vis.

« Salut. Commença-t-il, détaillant toutes les expressions du rouquin.

_ ...

_ OK, t'as décidé de ne pas me parler. Le problème c'est que ça va faire deux semaines que je subis ton humeur, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi . Laisse-moi au moins te le rappeler. Ecoute, Gen', j'ai le droit de péter un câble, non ?

_ Retourne voir ton élève.

_ Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, bordel !

_ Non, ce n'était pas mon intention.

_ Alors t'accouche ton problème !

_ Oh. Angeal Hewley qui s'énerve... Ironisa Genesis.

_ Te fous pas de moi.

_ Jamais de la vie... »

Le combat du je-te-tiens-tu-me-tiens-par-la-barbichette commença une fois de plus. Malgré la situation qui n'avait rien de spécialement excitant, Angeal ne put s'empêcher de se sentir durcir. Ses yeux ne pouvait pas se détacher de celui de son compagnon, il fit un pas en avant. Ce ne fut pas son poing mais la lame rouge de son ami qui vint rencontrer la peau de son cou, elle l'entailla, doucement, comme une douce caresse, caresse qui pouvait très bien être mortelle. Le regard du roux s'adoucit, il s'était ciblé sur la coupure et eut l'air plus apaisé en observant ce filet rouge s'écouler, descendre jusqu'à tâcher le pull du brun. Contraste du rouge sur le teint légèrement buriné. Rouge. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Léger et vivant. C'étaient ses ressentis, étrangement calme même. Il se rapprocha encore, laissant le fil de la lame continuait à trancher sa peau. Arrivé à mi-chemin du sabre, il s'arrêta, détaillant intensément le regard de plus en plus calme du roux. Le sang qui descendait semblait le fasciner au plus haut point.

« Et là, tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda narquoisement le brun, brisant cette étrange bulle de silence. »

Il n'obtient en réponse qu'un regard irrité.

« OK, désolé de t'avoir interrompu... »

Et il continua à s'approcher, jusqu'à poser sa main sur celle qui tenait la garde de l'épée rouge. Lentement, il décala la lame. Les yeux du roux revinrent se ficher dans ceux du brun. Plus aucun bruit ne troublait ce moment. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient. L'étrange fascination de Genesis se transmettait par une vague de bien-être dans tout le corps d'Angeal. Celui-ci vint poser le plat du fer froid contre sa bouche. Toujours délicatement, comme s'il manipulait une porcelaine ou un trésor, il lécha consciencieusement le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il sentit son vis-à-vis trembler. Il réussit en même temps à se retrouver à quelques petits centimètres du corps du rouquin. Genesis ne bougeait plus, totalement hypnotiser par ce manège, c'est à peine s'il sentit les lèvres d'Angeal se poser sur les siennes, les regards ne cillaient pas, ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque le brun demanda un passage plus intime avec la langue que le Première Classe sortit de sa stupeur. Ressentant tout à coup, cette main dans son dos, cette autre sur son flanc, une jambe entre ses cuisse, ce sexe contre le sien, il reçut une décharge puissante, le réduisant à un pauvre pantin. Il arrivait tout juste à respirer, se laissant totalement aller contre le corps de celui qui le retenait. Sa bouche fut libérée de sa voisine, tandis qu'une ne se préoccupait même pas de tout les sons qui pouvait sortir, alternant entre soupirs de soulagement ou gémissements de plaisir, l'autre retraça méticuleusement sa mâchoire, descendant dans le cou, en passant par le lobe. Rien ne fut laissé à l'abandon. Il finit coincé entre un angle de mur, une table et le corps du brun. Il ne demandait rien, ne donnait rien. Pathétique marionnette, pauvre être, objet entier de luxure. Le moindre des effleurements le laissait pantois, c'est pourquoi lorsque son sexe fut emprisonné presque brutalement dans une prison douce et chaude, il sortit un gémissement, ses jambes tremblèrent, ses appuis semblaient si lâches... Cette fébrilité ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, même quand les deux mains de son compagnon vinrent l'aider à ne pas tomber, tenant ses fesses. Un cri, poupée de chiffon, il glissa le long du mur, étreint contre son ami. Celui-ci haletait juste de le voir dans cet état. Le goût du sperme encore dans sa bouche, il embrassa avidement cette bouche si tentante, réduisant à néant tout les efforts possibles du roux pour se reprendre. Il sombra à nouveau dans un cycle de plaisir. Suçant minutieusement les doigts qu'on lui présentait, la respiration saccadée, il partit de nouveau loin. Angeal s'amusait comme un fou. Le brun ne savait pas si c'était l'abstinence qui rendait si sensible son compagnon, mais si c'était le cas, il voulait bien se forcer à ne plus le toucher pendant une semaine et demie. A la moindre caresse, au moindre baiser répondait un gémissement, l'enveloppant totalement dans ce désir qui lui brûlait les reins depuis qu'il l'avait approché. Il finit d'enlever le pantalon et tout ce qui allait avec du roux, prenant conscience de la pression que le sien exerçait sur son sexe. La vision d'un Genesis totalement plongé dans un monde où la luxure était maîtresse, lèvres entrouvertes, adossé au mur, le corps secoué de frissons de plaisir n'arrangeait absolument pas la situation. Il suréleva le postérieur de sa chère victime, il se fit un plaisir de malmener l'anneau de chair qui pulsait déjà. Alternant les tortures buccales à ses doigts, il donnait tout. Les hanches du rouquin se mouvaient toutes seules, s'empalant elles-mêmes sur ces doigts, voulant accélérer la cadence. Sa respiration devint presque erratique.

« 'Geal. Souffla-t-il faiblement.

_ Oui ? Murmura le brun à ses oreilles.

_ Arrête ça...

_ A tes ordres. »

Le brun sourit, retira ses doigts et arrêta, conformément aux désirs du roux.

« Te fous pas de moi.

_ Jamais de la vie... Chuchota-t-il, reprenant les propres mots du roux, sa main glissa vers l'aine dessinant des cercles concentriques.

_ Prends-moi. »

Ce ne fut qu'un faible souffle. Un ordre.

Angeal porta le roux sur la table, enleva précipitamment son pantalon, libérant cette virilité si douloureuse. Sans avertissement, il s'enfonça profondément, le roux se tendit d'un coup, se raccrochant au pull, se rapprochant de ce corps, les jambes entourant la taille qui lui faisait face. Les coups s'enchaînait, sans douceur, presque sauvagement. Plus de sourdine, plus de poignet à mordre, la tête renversée en arrière poussait de si jolis sons. Gêné par celui qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée, Angeal le décrocha, le retourna, et le prit encore plus fort. Le sexe de Genesis frottait contre le bureau, ses hanches enserrées dans les mains du brun qui les utilisait comme pilier, il n'avait absolument pas conscience des cris qu'il poussait, se contentant de recevoir avec avidité. La vague venait et refluait, jusqu'à atteindre un sommet de plaisir jamais ressentit encore. Il se libéra sur le bureau, très vite,  
Angeal en fit de même à l'intérieur de lui. Le brun resta un moment pantelant à se retenir au dos qui se présentait devant lui puis sortit de son compagnon, se laissant aller contre le mur. Genesis continua à se laisser guider par ses émotions et finit par s'endormir, allongé de moitié qu'il était sur la table. Le brun le remarque et sourit. Il finit par se relever, quelque peu titubant, puis entreprit de se rhabiller, de nettoyer collègue et de l'envelopper dans les siens. Personne dans le couloir, il ramena un Genesis endormi qui pour une fois, s'était totalement lâché. Il l'allongea dans son lit, ne trouvant pas la carte pour ouvrir la chambre du rouquin. L'avoir de nouveau dans son lit, pouvoir à nouveau l'observer, le toucher, le remplissait de joie. Au final, il ne comprit même pas la colère de celui-ci et n'était pas sûr que le principal concerné savait qu'elle en était la cause. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, caressant doucement le torse de son « sex friend ». _Non, amant, amoureux, aimé..._

« 'Geal... Baka.

_ J'ai même le droit de me faire insulter par un endormi... La vie est injuste. »

La fatigue vint le prendre, l'enveloppant d'un voile de bien-être. Il se glissa sans difficulté dans les bras de Morphée. _Pour une fois en une semaine et demie._

* * *

Reviews ?

Siou plait ! U_U


End file.
